injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Adam (Multiverse saga)
Black Adam is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Black Adam is a character from the comics by DC comics. History Black Adam was mentioned by Dr. Sivana while listening to witness reports of the wizard Shazam. Sivana mentions that Black Adam was a slave who was teleported from his prison cell to the Rock of Eternity and granted his powers by the wizard. Adam then went on to save Kahndaq from the Seven Deadly Sins before vanishing. During Dr. Sivana's explanation, drawings of Black Adam are shown in a historical text, displaying a slightly different look from his previous incarnations. Dr. Sivana later uses his new-found magic eye inside of some ruins to read a magically hidden hieroglyph that makes the wall explode, releasing Black Adam from his tomb. Adam is then shown in a revamped version of his original costume, which includes a cape, hood, and a metallic belt instead of a sash. His lightning bolt appears as an opening into his body with magical energy visibly inside of him. In Black Adam's subsequent pursuit of Shazam, Billy is shown the beginning of Black Adam's origin. It centers around the story of Aman, a Kahndaqi boy who was thrust into abuse and slavery long ago. Thinking that he can surely relate and connect with another boy who has suffered like he has, Billy (without hearing the rest of the tale) rushes to Black Adam and tries to reason with him. To his surprise, Black Adam simply grabs him and tells him he "knows nothing". Black Adam shows Billy the rest of his origin, which reveals that Aman had an uncle (who helped Aman escape slavery), whose name was Adam. Adam was injured during their escape, and when Aman was chosen by the wizard to be his champion, Aman shared his power with Adam to heal him. Afterwards, although Aman wanted to use his new power to help his people and cure his former slavemasters of their evil souls, Adam only sought vengeance against those who had enslaved them. To this end, when Aman called down the lightning, Adam seemingly killed Aman so that he himself was the sole recipient of the power. However, the details of Aman's "death" are not shown, leaving his fate open to speculation. Black Adam refers to Aman's "sacrifice", and tells Billy that he will go to any lengths to "free this world from those who enslave it, Black Adam holds Billy's foster siblings hostage and demands he give up his power or they will die. But instead of giving Black Adam his power, he shares it with his foster siblings, empowering them as "Shazams", as well. Together, they fight Black Adam and the "host" that the seven sins have inhabited. Eventually, the collateral damage endangers civilians, so Billy orders them to save the people while he alone battles Black Adam. He finally realizes that his knowledge of his newly acquired powers cannot defeat Adam, who has much more experience using his magic, and decides to change back into his child form. As normal teenager Billy, he challenges Black Adam to also change (into Teth-Adam) to make it a "fair" fight. After some convincing, he does so, but because he has been alive for centuries due only to his "Black Adam form", as a normal human he quickly ages and turns to dust. Ending Moveset Special Attacks * Lightning Storm: Black Adam releases several streams of lightning from his hands, electrocuting his opponent. The Meter Burn version increases the damage and intensity of the lightning, as well as knocking his opponent far away. * Black Magic: Black Adam summons a black cloud around his opponent that triggers a bolt of lighting. The Meter Burn version adds more bolts and causes his opponent to bounce. * Lightning Cage: Black Adam slams the ground with both hands, creating a small cage of lightning around himself. The Meter Burn version causes Adam to rise into the air, the cage turning into a large bolt of lightning. * Lightning Strike: Black Adam summons a black cloud over his head that sends a sudden bolt of lightning at his opponent. The Meter Burn version adds more bolts and does more damage. * Boot Stomp: Black Adam shoots down from the air, striking his opponent with both of his feet in a footdive. The Meter Burn version does more damage and causes his opponent to bounce. * Lightning Bomb: Black Adam throws a ball of lightning that explodes when the opponent touches it. Grab Black Magic: Adam grabs his foe, then summons a black cloud of lighting to strike them before tossing them away. Super Move Orb Of Seth: Adam summons three electrical orbs to rotate around him, each one doing damage to an opponent who touches them Ultimate Attacks Teth-Adam: Black Adam dashes and punches his opponent, then uppercuts him or her with a lightning charged punch, knocking his opponent into the air where he follows up with a knee to his or her jaw before grabbing him/her and shouting, "SHAZAM!" He then throws his opponent onto the ground where a lightning bolt strikes and ends the attack by landing on him or her with a powerful drop kick. Entrace, Exit, and Taunt '''Entrace: '''Adam flies onscreen and grins sinisterly as lightning surrounds his fist briefly. '''Exit: '''Adam clenches his fists, throws his arms out to the side, and flies offscreen. Altenate Costumers Justice_League_of_America_Vol_3_7.4_Black_Adam_Textless.jpg|primary STK654959.jpg|injustice Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Villains Category:Strong Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes